


At Swords' End

by Kumar



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at the very end? When Hordak is defeated and the war has been won?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oof!”

There was a loud crack! Followed by the squishy sound of flesh hitting stone. Hard. A moment of silence immediately followed.

The stone corridor long and narrow and adorned with various doors, was damp and chill. Clearly underground. It had the feeling of rare use as through the owner could hardly be bothered to traverse its length. The damp walls gave the feeling of stone long settled into place, emitting and maintaining a slightly frigid air about them. The air was heavy and still.

None of this occurred to the two people flung unceremoniously against the wall, opposite to a broken, burnt out and darkened door. The man would have been tall if he was standing, but even slumped over his height and strength were apparent. His short golden hair was in disarray and his arms were flung out wide as if he had been blown through the doorway by an incredible force.

Near his right hand, lying flat, was a sword. Larger than would be comfortable for a normal man, this sword was clearly just right for its bearer. It was grey metal, unadorned, and very old. It virtually hummed with an unimaginable power.

To the left of the man was a woman. She was lying on her side almost pressed against the wall. Her long, blond hair covered her face. Upright, she too would have been considered a tall woman, but she was lacking the overt muscle structure of her counterpart.

 Just above her left arm, a sword was embedded in the stone wall.  Several inches into the wall. The woman’s hand was draped loosely over the hilt of the sword, as though, even unconsciously, she needed to hold onto it.

The man suddenly groaned and sat up abruptly. Clutching his head for a moment he blinked a few times before gathering his feet under him and pushing up. He was wearing brown, nearly knee height fur topped boots. Fur shorts and a metal chest brace completed the look. He did not appear to notice the damp and chill air, instead he was more concerned with focusing on his environment.

The sight of the door directly in front of him caused him to pause for the door was clearly damaged.

“She Ra,” he breathed in horror and turned, looking around desperately.

Catching sight of the woman’s still form, the man quickly stepped over to her and crouched. He was clearly expecting to see his twin as She-Ra, the counterpart to the man’s He-Man transformation. But it was Adora lying on the floor. Wearing her customary red one piece suit and matching red knee length boots.

He-Man reached out, brushed her hair from her face and gently checked her neck for a pulse.

“Please be alive... please be alive....”

And there it was! Steady and present.

He-Man closed his eyes in relief. “Thank the Ancients,” he whispered, slumping momentarily.

Adora chose that moment to groan quietly. She moved slightly, attempting to roll unto her back. He-Man caught her easily and helped her shift position. Unexpectedly gentle in his touch for someone who was clearly built for brute strength.

“Oooohhhh, what happened?” Adora groaned putting a weary hand to her forehead. She didn’t open her eyes.

He-Man sat back on his haunches and thought about what they had just done.

“I think,” he began, “Your plan succeeded.”

“It did, indeed. Far better than you realize.” A new voice echoed quietly does the hallway. Slightly breathy, very mystical, the Sorceress of Grayskull glided majestically toward the pair. She was an ageless woman, clearly not young but just as clearly not old; timeless. She was wearing a falcon’s headdress and cape with wings and feathers. On most people, it would have looked ridiculous but on the Sorceress it looked right.

He-Man stood gracefully and turned to the Sorceress.

“How is it we’ve come to be here? The last thing I remember is setting up the final trap for Hordak which, I think he triggered.”

“Yes, He-Man,” the Sorceress replied. “I will tell you all I know but first let’s help your sister.”

He-Man looked down and saw Adora lying in the same position he had rolled her into. Her eyes were tightly closed and there was a small river of tears coming out from both eyes. Her breathing was in short, quiet bursts.

“Adora!” He-Man gasped. He had never seen his sister in such distress before.

The Sorceress knelt and with glowing hands laid them on the suffering woman. Very soon her breathing evened out and she opened her eyes revealing unusually deep blue eyes.

Adora moved to sit up and He-Man quickly reached out and pulled her sword from the wall. Extending his other hand he helped his sister to her feet. She promptly stumbled and it was only a quick move from He-Man that kept her upright.

Adora’s eyes widened with horror. “I can’t feel my left leg!”

“I’m sorry, child,” the Sorceress said rising. “I can heal your physical injuries but that wound was caused by a magic I cannot break.”

The twins shared a terrified look. The Sorceress had all the power of Castle Grayskull at her command and couldn’t break this spell? The Castle was the source of their incredible powers. The centre of the magical power on Eternia. The fact that the Sorceress could not help, with all the resources she commanded, was unthinkable.

“In time you may regain use of your leg as the magic fades but I just don’t know. It’s a very dark magic, a very old magic. I was able to ease the pain but more I cannot do.”

He-Man’s arm tightened around his sister offering comfort. In response she leaned on him a fraction more; feeling too exhausted as a result of the days and days of fighting began to take hold. Even with the magic behind their alternate selves, the twins could, and often did, become worn out from fighting.

She brightened suddenly, “My sword!”

“Of course!” He-Man responded. “Maybe that can help.”

He-Man gave Adora her sword but as she went to raise it, to call on the Honour of Grayskull, she noticed that the jewel was dark, cracked and burnt. He-Man and Adora stared at the sword in horror.

“And so it ends,” the Sorceress said softly. Almost to herself. And clearly without any surprise at all.

“What???” but Adora already knew, KNEW deep within her what the Sorceress was about to say. And she didn’t want to hear it.

“Your task is done. The Horde and Hordak have been banished from Etheria. In fact, from the universe itself. They are no more. The people are free.”

“And my debts are paid,” Adora said softly, in wonder.

A tear trailed down her cheek but Adora didn’t notice. She handed her sword to the Sorceress who took it reverently and with a slight bow.

The sword sat in the Sorceress’s hands for a moment and then vanished with a flash of light.

He-Man hugged his sister tighter, feeling her sorrow as a powerful echo in his gut. As twins, they had the ability to sense each other to a degree. He-Man wasn’t sure if the feeling came from him or his sister. Everything she had worked toward, for years on end, was achieved. They hadn’t dared to plan for what came next.

“What now?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Go home. Rest. Enjoy your family,” the Sorceress replied.

At the mention of family, Adora gasped again. “Swiftwind! The rebels! Lighthope! Seahawk!”

The Sorceress reached out a hand but stopped short of actually touching Adora.

“The doorway is damaged beyond repair. The path to Etheria has been closed forever.”

“But my friends.... Swifty!” Adora pushed herself upright, as though preparing for battle again.

The Sorceress sighed slightly, not wanting to add to the woman’s pain but knowing she couldn’t withhold all the information. “Swiftwind will go back to his family. He remains a pegacorn. Lighthope knew the possible price for your victory and he will share your fate with your friends. But Adora, all paths to Etheria are closed now and there is no way for you to go there, communicate with anyone, or for anyone there to come here. Your time as She-Ra, as Adora Force Captain, as Leader of the Great Rebellion, is over.”

“Is there nothing-?” He-Man began but he was cut off.

“I’m so sorry, but the Fates have been cast and Princess Adora is home for good now. She-Ra is no longer needed to restore the balance. One hero for Etheria and one hero for Eternia was decreed. No more. No less.”

Adora’s knees were clearly giving out and she was openly weeping with a hand covering her mouth. He-Man, supporting her, was tearing up knowing his sister had just been ripped from everything she knew for the second time in her life. And she had had no chance to even say good-bye.

“Sorceress, can you send us home? To the palace?” He asked, well aware his sister would not want to be seen in public in her current state. “We’ll come back to talk with you later.”

“Of course, He-Man. To your chambers?”

He-Man nodded and with a flash they were out of Castle Grayskull and in Prince Adam’s bed chambers. Adora was clearly in shock and He-Man swiftly gathered her up and placed her on the bed where she lay un-protesting and miserable.

Unsheathing his sword, He-Man transformed back into Prince Adam. His alter ego was a secret and it wouldn’t help things if He-Man were seen to have free access to the Prince’s bed chambers.

Covering Adora up with a nearby blanket, he quickly kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m going to go get Mother and Father.”

She grabbed him with surprising strength into a fierce hug. It was short lived.

Adam paused and left abruptly. He was in over his head and knew he needed some help.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora woke to a darkened room in unfamiliar surroundings. She couldn’t remember the last few hours or how she got to where she was. She started to sit up but paused when she heard the rustle of fabric and someone moving.

“How are you feeling?”

A familiar voice. Mother, she thought.

“What happened?” Adora asked, avoiding the question. It wasn’t a question she was prepared to answer at the moment.

The Queen of Eternia stepped forward and snapped on a light near the bed. Adora could clearly see now that she was in her brother’s bed chambers but her memories of actually getting here were fuzzy and confused.

“Adam and He-Man brought you home,” Marlena answered. “Adam came to get us as soon as you arrived in the palace. He said you were injured?”

The queen sat down on the edge of the bed.

Adora sat up and encircled her mother in a tight hug. “Oh, Mother!” was all she could get out before she could speak no more because of the tears. Marlena did what any mother would do and rubbed her daughter’s back soothingly, making calming noises.

Adora, who grew up in the Fright Zone, was unaccustomed to being mothered but found the comfort to be... well very comforting.

When Adora had finally pulled herself together, she extricated herself from her mother’s embrace. Wiping her eyes on the tissue she was handed Adora gave a rueful smile. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“What for?”

“I don’t think I’ve cried this much in years!” Adora didn’t meet her mother’s eyes. “Now suddenly I’m a soggy mess.”

Marlena reached out a hand and smoothed her daughter’s hair. “Oh my daughter, you have every right to be a soggy mess!” She laughed a little but without humour. “You’ve just been torn from everyone and everything you’ve known. And now you have to deal with the grief of that loss, plus an injury that could very well cripple you for life. Of course you have every right to cry.”

At that, Adora sniffled a little more. “You sound like you know how I feel, but you don’t!”

“Of course I know exactly how you feel, my dear!” Marlena paused though and realised that maybe her own daughter was unaware of her mother’s origins. “The same thing happened to me less than 30 years before; remember I came from another planet.”

Adora smiled ruefully. “Tell me the whole story, Mother. We were interrupted the last time you told it.”

“Of course.” Marlena continued to smooth her daughter’s hair, enjoying the contact. “I come from a planet called ‘Earth’ and I crashed here quite by accident in my spaceship. Your father came across the wreck and saved me but my ship was unfixable. I was trapped on an alien world in a culture that was very different to the one I came from. It was a very rocky transition.”

Adora had snuggled closer to her mother as she talked, enjoying the contact and the comfort. Allowing herself for once in her life to need and accept the comfort.

“If it wasn’t for your father,” Marlena continued, “I would have had a very hard time indeed. He welcomed me in, explained everything and very quickly we fell in love and got married.”

“At least I have family here,” Adora said, wondering if maybe she should be more grateful.

“Yes, you do,” Marlena agreed. “But you have still lost everyone you’ve known and cared for.”

They continued talking quietly.

At the door King Randor, a tall and imposing brown haired man, turned to his son and gestured them out to the hallway. “It’s going to be a rough transition, son. I hope we can count on your help.”

“Of course, Father,” Adam replied as they walked away leaving the women to their conversation. Adam knew, though, that the transition would be harder than most people realised, for Adora had lost not only her ability to become She-Ra but she’d also lost the love of her life: Seahawk.

Life was going to be very different for Adora from here on out: no more living rough in tents and on the run from an invading force because Adora was part of the royal family of Eternia. The long lost princess who’d been kidnapped shortly after birth and missing for nearly twenty years. Adam, called on by the Sorceress, was sent to find someone. To deliver the Sword of Protection to this person with no idea that the person he’d been sent to find was his missing, and unknown, twin sister.

For Adam, finding his twin was a relief to the burden he carried. Finding someone who knew exactly what it was to carry that burden. Of alter identity, of sacrifice. Oh, a few people knew about his dual life as both He-Man and Prince Adam. They helped him ensure that the Prince appeared to be too lazy, too clownish to ever be considered as He-Man’s secret identity. But no one really knew what it felt like, day in and day out to be considered a fool and coward and knowing that he was entirely the opposite.

Adora knew. And with Adora all pretence of fool could be dropped. She saw him as he was on the inside: smart, caring, reliable, and strong. Just as she was, though her upbringing was considerably harsher. And now, Adora needed him like no other time and Adam was determined to be there for her as his twin transitioned to becoming the royalty she was born to be.

\--

The morning brought some challenges of its own. Adora woke gasping with the remnants of a nightmare. It had been so real that she called out in desperation.

“Hordak-!”

The sound of her voice shattered the dream and the princess shook her head thoroughly as she sat up. Hordak was gone. It was over. Etheria could return to the way it was always meant to be. The price was so high, but one she would gladly pay again if it meant the people she had helped enslave finally had their freedom.

Shaking her head, Adora decided the best course of action would be action. Move forward. Get on with the day. Learn to be a part of the family she barely knew. It was time to get up.

Easier said than done, she realised as she tried to swing her legs off the bed. Her left leg was as useless as a log. Staring at it intently, she could move it but it was floppy and unfeeling. The problem was, her bladder was entirely the opposite and Adora knew she had to find a way up and to the washroom fairly soon.

She grabbed her leg and put in to the side and prepared to stand. Slide and twist and she was standing at the side of the bed, using it for support. She looked around the room and located the en suite. It was across an open expanse of floor.

Never one to give up, Adora took a few steps while using the bed for support. It was slow going but if she were careful, she could make it. All too soon, she passed the end of the bed and she was forced to balance on her own. She decided to hop. At least she was barefoot which gave her better control.

Hop. Pause. Hop. Pause. It was ridiculous but the bathroom was getting closer. Hop-

The bedroom door opened and Adam poked his head in surprising Adora. Instead of pausing, she hopped again in surprise and overbalanced.

Adam, with the skills gained from many battles, immediately assessed the situation and burst in through the door and was by his twin’s side before she could fall.

“Hey, sis. Easy.”

It was so nice to have someone to lean on. A new feeling entirely. “Thanks, brother.”

Adam switched to her left side and balanced Adora out. They shuffled towards the bathroom. “Mother was going to come by and check in on you but she was held up by palace business.” Adam informed her as they walked. “Did you have a good night?”

“I’m not used to sleeping in such luxury, brother, but it was good to be home.”

At the door, Adam released his sister and she paused briefly before heading in. “I’ll be waiting out here for you, Adora. Just yell when you’re ready.”

The door closed and he was alone.

Adam had a lot of guilt in so many ways. Why he was fine and his sister was once again deprived of everything that meant something to her. Why she was the one who had lost both her incredible alter identity and her mobility at the same time. It seemed like, right from birth, the ancients had decided to make life very difficult for his sister and that curse continued.

It wasn’t long before Adora was done and refreshed and ready for a helping hand. Adam helped her to a nearby chair and she had just settled in when there was a knock at the door. It was Man-At-Arms, the resident inventor, with a pair of crutches.

“Good morning, Princess.” He said as he walked in. “Adam told me about your problem and I’ve come with a temporary solution to help you get around.” He waved the crutches slightly. “And I think I may be able to help return your ability to walk. At least artificially.”

Adora brightened. “Thank you, Man-At-Arms!”

She struggled to rise and Adam quickly pulled her back to her feet. Man-At-Arms handed her the crutches, already correctly sized for her height, and Adora was soon swinging her way around the room and laughing.

“I never knew how much I valued my freedom until I lost it!”

Her grin was infectious and both men grinned back. Man-At-Arms pulled out an imaging device from a pocket. “If you could hold still for a moment, Princess, I will take some measurements of your leg. I think if I put together an exoskeleton, you should be able to walk with no problem.”

Task completed, Man-At-Arms excused himself and left. The twins were alone for barely a moment when there was another knock at the door. The queen, their mother, had arrived.

Marlena was carrying a bundle of what looked like cloth. She smiled, enjoying seeing her children together. Adult children, but nonetheless it was a joy and a dream come true to have her family in one place.

“Adam,” the queen smiled, “I believe your father is looking for you.”

Adam cringed a little. “I’d better go.” On his way to the door, he paused and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Thanks, Mother. I’ll see you at lunch.”

The Queen smiled and turned to Adora. “I’ve brought you some clothing. Maybe something more appropriate for the princess of Eternia.”

She shook out her bundle which turned out to be a dress of blue. Adora had never worn a dress in her life. She was a warrior to the core and didn’t know how to react. Marlena had anticipated this and had chosen her daughter something more practical and knee length. She had also chosen out boots that were flats, knowing that Adora’s injury would make wearing her customary heels more difficult.

The clothing was laid out on the bed.

“I’ll leave you to get changed and refreshed, my daughter. When you’re done, we can meet in the dining hall for midday meal.”

“Midday! What time is it?” Adora had assumed it was morning, but now she wasn’t so sure. The light was different enough on Eternia that she couldn’t immediately get a sense of the time of day.

“It is nearly lunch time,” the queen smiled. “You were exceptionally tired. We did not want to disturb your sleep.”

The queen patted her daughter on the shoulder and turned to leave. “Welcome home, Adora.”

Adora sighed and looked at her new outfit. To be honest, she never cared about what she wore. Her focus had always been on battles, supplies, outsmarting the Horde and so many more important things than clothing. She did understand where her mother was coming from though.

She had changed and was just struggling with putting the boot on her left foot when there was a noise at the window. Before the princess could get her crutches in place to investigate, Adam’s head appeared quickly followed by the rest of him. He leapt in and immediately crouched down.

“Adam! What are you –“

“shhhhhh!” Adam interrupted.  “I’m hiding.”

Peering over the ledge, he breathed a sigh of relief. No one had noticed him.

“Sometimes I get tired of being hounded all the time.”

Adora had resumed trying to put her boot on a leg that wouldn’t cooperate. She only grunted. This wasn’t news to her. She knew that between the demands of royalty and the demands of being He-Man, champion of Eternia, Adam’s free time was very limited. More than most people realised.

Adam saw her struggle and quickly pulled the boot on and handed his sister the crutches. Though she was grateful, being dependant was quickly getting old. She swung herself towards the door, intent on getting some food. As she reached for the door handle, she found Adam in her way.

“Brother!” She exclaimed, knowing she was hungry, tired of struggling and just feeling put out. “I don’t need you hovering over me. I am fine.”

In spite of her outburst, Adam stood in her way. He folded his arms and looked serious. “Well, of course you’re not fine, Sis. How could you be? But do you know what? You are surrounded by people who love you. Who want to help you and take care of you. I don’t think you’ve ever had that before. Not like this. We are family, Sis, and I will be there for you no matter what!”

Adora sighed and slumped a little. “I’m sorry, Adam. I just don’t feel like myself right now.” She leaned forward so that her forehead was resting on his chest.

Adam pulled her into a hug. “I know, sis. You have to find a new normal but you don’t have to do it alone.”

The moment was brief; Adora was determined not to dwell. She straightened up and put a smile on her face. “How about we get some food?”

The twins headed out to the dining room together chatting comfortably.

\--

Later on, fortified with family time and food, the twins waited at the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull. The Attack Track was behind them. Adora was leaning on her crutches. She was still not happy about her infirmity. A visit to the palace physicians had yielded no answers, no hope and left her depending on others for help. Being vulnerable. Those were not feelings she was used to. People like that were quickly disposed of by the Horde and she learned early in her life to be strong and act stronger.

Adam was beside her, letting Adora have her independence but ready to help if needed. Adora was calm and seemed resigned to her fate but he knew that she was still in shock. A whole day earlier, her life involved her friends and the battle on Etheria.

The drawbridge opened and they entered slowly. Inside the Sorceress was waiting for them. She was unruffled and calm.

Instead of meeting in the great hall, where there was no chairs, The Sorceress lead the group to a side room Adam had never noticed before. It contained three comfortable chairs and a fireplace. A quiet study with books and a carpet. It was incredibly homey. Adam knew that Castle Grayskull had many mysteries and secrets. This room, clearly, was one of them.

The trio sat down.

“Princess Adora,” the Sorceress began, “I would like to try and heal your leg again. Or at the very least, reduce your infirmity.”

At Adora’s nod, the Sorceress knelt before her, hands on the leg and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened and then the Sorceress’s hands started to glow. The glow extended slowly and suddenly there was a loud CRACK in the room. Both women were thrown apart with the Sorceress landing on the floor on her back and Adora opposite with the chair on its back underneath her.

Quickly Adam pulled the Sorceress to her feet and then turned to his sister. She was already sitting up, looking stunned. A quick movement by Adam and both the chair and the woman were back in their place.

“I am so sorry, Adora.” The Sorceress sounded out of breath.

Adora touched her head briefly. “What happened?”

“The magic that has crippled you is incredibly powerful. It resisted my efforts in a way I’ve never seen.” The sorceress composed herself, losing the slightly haggard look and once again became serene. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do at this moment to help you.”

“Man-At-Arms is working on something to help Adora with her mobility,” Adam offered. “Hopefully she won’t need crutches for long.”

“There’s no way to tell, but I promise I will consult the elders and look into the archives for you both.”

Adora shifted slightly, already weary of bad news and yet needing to know more. “Can you tell me more about what’s happened? Why am I unable to reach Etheria? What went wrong?”

“The Fates were cast hundreds of years before you were born. A prophecy foretold of amazing twins coming. Twins that were more powerful than ever known. But there was a catch: part of the prophecy never revealed outside of this castle. For the twins would be separated: one to Eternia, one to Etheria. One hero for each world and no more. Etheria is so very different from our world and our space. For a moment, its time moved at the same rate as Eternia’s but it does not do so any longer with your departure. Time has sped up again and your friends are much, much older now.”

“In the space of a day!” Adora gasped.

“Yes, Princess. And that is precisely why we cannot reach out to the world any longer.”

“Sorceress…” Adam began thoughtfully, “Can –“

There was an incredible boom followed by another.

“The Castle is under attack!” The Sorceress touched her forehead lightly, eyes closed. “Skeletor and his henchmen are out front! We need He-Man!”

Adam was already standing and reaching for his sword.

“By the Power of Grayskull!”

The light show was amazing. Adora watched silently both in awe and sadness. Missing her ability to jump to the aid of her brother.

“I’m going to throw out the welcome mat for old Bone Brain. I think he wants to come inside!” He-Man quipped. “Wait here, Adora. I won’t be long.” He rushed out to take care of the evil wizard.

The Sorceress took her falcon form and flew from the room. Heading to the highest tower to send magical aid to He-Man.

Adora sat in the room by herself for a moment feeling utterly useless.

But only for a moment. Adora, now princess of Eternia, formerly rebel leader and even earlier, force caption, was not used to sitting by the sidelines and feeling sorry for anyone. She grabbed her crutches and got up, determined to see if she could help in any way.

The booming shook the room briefly making it harder for her to swing around to the door. Then it got quiet before one last bang shook the castle so hard that everything that wasn’t nailed down rattled hard.  Adora ended up painfully on her knees almost within arm’s reach of the door. She was just struggling to her feet when He-Man bounded back, clearly full of energy from the fight. He easily helped her up, gave her a quick hug and set her to rights again.

“Well, Skeletor came to his senses fast! His latest trick came undone.” He laughed. “I’m going to escort you back to the palace though, Sis. His henchmen could be around and we don’t need any trouble.”

The sorceress appeared out of nowhere. “I agree, He-Man. Skeletor gave up too easily. There’s something more going on. I need time to unravel his latest magic and see what he was really up to.”

“Yes, it’s not like old Bone Brain to just cut and run when I show up! Let me know if he comes back again.”

“I will, He-Man. And thank you.”

The twins walked out. Amazingly enough the Attack Track was still sitting out front untouched.

“Are you sure Skeletor hasn’t tampered with the Attack Track, Brother?” Adora was wary, knowing the tricks of the Horde. They would never leave something like this without a bomb or booby trap. It was odd that it was just sitting there off to the side. The damage around it, burn marks on the grass and small craters near the bridge to the Castle, was obvious.

He-Man walked around the outside, checking under and over. There were no signs of forced entry or anything wrong. He shrugged when he returned to front. “Seems fine to me, Sis, but maybe I’ll have Duncan scan it from the palace to make sure.”

He called Man-At-Arms on his wrist receiver.

\-----

In Snake Mountain, meanwhile, Skeletor was listening at his receiver. His latest attempt to gauge the strengths of Castle Grayskull gave him lots of new information to work with. And just for fun he had slipped a little listening device, the tiniest one he had, into the Attack Track. And now… now he was hearing the conversation of a lifetime. Adora, the princess, was calling He-Man “brother”! And he was calling her “sister”! This was certainly interesting. It could only mean two things: He-Man was another prince of Eternia, his identity hidden, or He-Man was something else entirely.

Skeletor was intrigued. Perplexed. Excited. The possibilities were endless. He leaned forward to listen more intently.

\---

Duncan cleared the Attack Track for bombs and traps and told the twins to head home. They climbed in, ready to go. Adora closed her eyes briefly, suddenly feeling so tired.

He-Man entered in their destination and let the Track do the driving.

“Long day, huh, Sis?” He leaned back and watched his sister.

“Uh huh. It’s a lot to process.” She sighed. “And I have to get used to being a princess with all that that entails.”

He-Man chuckled. “I’ll help you there, Adora. Or at least where I can! I know the best hiding places for when things get too busy and too demanding.”

Adora smiled and reached for his hand, wanting to feel his warm touch. An anchor.

“Thanks, Brother. We can hide from Teela together.” She smiled. “But you’re going to have to straighten up a bit; I don’t want to be the good twin making you look bad. I don’t think I can slack off quite like you manage!”

\---

Skeletor gasped. It became quite obvious what was going on and he knew exactly what to do with this information.


	3. Chapter 3

Adora found life in the castle very dull compared to her previous life as leader of the Great Rebellion. No one came to her for advice. There were no planning and strategy sessions. No negotiating for supplies. No nothing. She felt useless.

Of course, she spent time studying Eternian history. Getting to know her mother and father better. Even getting a sense of the culture. But she always felt like an outsider. It was hard to think that these were her people when the rebels of the Whispering Woods were closer to her.

Her one joy was Adam. He knew what she was really going through and made sure he spent time distracting her every day. The twins were currently lying by the palace fountain and hidden pool, looking up at the sky and just talking about past adventures. Laughing and relaxing. At moments like this, Adora could forget everything that she had lost. She was not alone.

“There you are!” An annoyed voice, belonging to Teela interrupted the moment. “Adam! I was expecting you for your training session! You’re late.”

It was an interesting thing to watch, Adam donning his fool character. He sat up, slouched and looked ashamed. “Well, Teela, I uh forgot.”

That only made the captain madder. “Really? Forgot? Because that’s the same excuse you’ve used since you both got back! Get up and get moving!”

The prince sighed and climbed to his feet. He turned to Adora. “I guess I’ll see you later, sis.”

“Help me up,” Adora reached out and Adam effortlessly pulled her to her feet and handed over the crutches. “I feel like checking out the palace stables while you’re busy.” She grinned evilly. “Have fun, brother!”

And they went their separate ways.

\--

Life in Eternia didn’t stay quiet for long. He-Man soon made an appearance dealing with an incursion of Skeletor’s henchmen. They were easily and quickly overthrown.

He was just making his final report to Man-At-Arms and Teela in the courtyard when he saw Adora approach. She was looking wistful and he suddenly realised that she was missing out on so much. Teela was trying to get his attention but He-Man walked over to his sister and smiled.

“Princess, how would you like a quick tour of Eternia? Now that you’re here for good, it’s worth taking a look around.”

Battle Cat was nearby and still full of energy. He growled in anticipation.

“Thank you, He-Man! I would love that.”

Adora grinned and felt her spirits lift. She was desperate to get out and just do something. Anything. She handed her crutches over to Man-At-Arms and let He-Man gather her up and place her on Battle Cat’s saddle. He-Man sat right behind her.

Teela stood there with her mouth agape. No one but He-Man rode Battle Cat and the princess acted like this was a daily thing!

Man-At-Arms, holding the crutches, called out, “I’ll leave these in my workshop. When you’re done your tour, stop by and we can test out the exoskeleton I’ve been working on. It’s nearly ready.”

“We’ll be back in a few hours, Duncan!” And with that, Battle Cat and company were gone.

\--

He-Man took Adora around to all the major sites in the immediate area. He knew that she wanted to get a good lay of the land and he was proud of Eternia and wanted to share its beauty with his sister.

They were taking a break by the Fenlan Falls, Adora standing with a hand on He-Man’s arm only for balance. “It’s so beautiful, brother.” She smiled. “Eternia is so very different from Etheria, but I love it.”

“I often come here when I need to get away.” He-Man grinned ruefully. “Sometimes my double life is exhausting.”

Adora knew that the demands of royalty and being the champion of Eternia weighed heavily on Adam. She was only just starting to get a taste of the amount of obligation and lack of freedom there was in the royal life herself. How he managed to live both lives for years on end was simply amazing.

“I don’t know if I will ever get used to this.” She sighed. “I miss everything from my old life. I don’t have any purpose here!”

“Adora –,“ He-Man began but was interrupted.

“And look at me!” She gestured up and down her left side. “I can’t even walk without help! I feel worse than useless.”

“Adora –“

“So much for being a champion! So much for everything I’ve sacrificed! So much for –,“ Adora was ranting at this point. Angry and upset.

“Adora!” He-Man used his powerful voice to interrupt his sister. He faced her and grasped both arms so she had to look at him. Look up at him – he was taller and without her heels, the height difference was more pronounced.

“This situation wasn’t what we had hoped for and planned for. I get that, Sis, I really do.” He closed his eyes briefly.  “But, you’re home now. We defeated the Horde and freed Etheria!”

“But the cost…”

He-Man fixed his eyes on Adora’s. “You know that you or I would have gladly paid that again and again if it meant freedom for Etheria. You know that. But it’s also ok to feel what you’re feeling. This is the reality we both live with now. If I could have taken the brunt of the blast, I would have, with no hesitation!”

He-Man pulled the princess into a warm embrace. “But sis, no matter what, I am so glad to you here with me now.”

Adora sniffed but clung tightly to her brother. “Even though I am a burden?”

“You are never a burden, sis. Never.” He pulled back and with his thumbs, he wiped the tears from Adora’s eyes. “I had no one here who understood what I go through every day. With you I can be myself. I need you.”

“And I, you, Brother.”

They grinned. Adora felt better. A lot of her recent emotions were negative and just talking things out helped a lot. Knowing she was needed helped even more.

“Shall we continue the grand tour?” He-Man gestured at Battle Cat. “There’s a great fishing hole I want to show you!”

And off they went.

\--

Hours had passed and Adora was in Duncan’s workshop trying out the exoskeleton device that would support her leg better and free her up for proper walking. Adam was sitting quietly, fiddling with some tools. After carrying his sister into the workshop, he’d changed back to his normal form. He-Man never hung around for long and he didn’t want to change established patterns too much.

With a snap, the two parts of the metal bracing came together. They fit perfectly. Duncan straightened up and offered Adora his hand. “That should do it. Princess, if you will stand, we can try out the device.”

She stood, getting used to the feeling of the extra weight. It wasn’t too heavy, just different.

“Ok now, try taking a few steps.”

Still holding on to Duncan’s hand, Adora took some steps. A grin widened on her face as she finally was able to see the world at her own true height. She let go and walked a bit faster.

Adam watched her with a matching grin.

Adora turned around to come back when there was a crack and a sizzle. The whole device shorted out and fell off. Her momentum caused her to over balance and she fell to the floor hard. Both men were at her side in a flash.

“I’m ok,” Adora waved them off, hating that she was dependant on anyone and everyone. “Just knocked the wind out of me.”

She sat up and looked at the mess of metal and gears around her. “That’s odd. It’s like your device just completely disintegrated and fell apart!”

“Yes,” Duncan responded looking at the mess quizzically. “It’s odd indeed. I don’t know –“

Adam interrupted, his hand had brushed Adora’s leg when he went to help her up. “Your leg is hot, sis!”

Adora started to laugh but he was adamant. “Feel it. Temperature. It’s burning up.”

And he was right. Compared to the other one, the princess’s left leg was quite a bit warmer, though it was clearly cooling down.

“The sorceress said it was a powerful magic that was causing my problems,” Adora said. “I wonder if the same magic just destroyed all your work?”

“That’s possible and we can test it.”

“We can?” Both twins spoke at the same time.

“I made two prototypes for you, Princess. Let’s try out the other one. It’s different enough that we can rule out mechanical failure if this one fizzles.”

Adam pulled Adora to her feet while Man-At-Arms went to get the other apparatus. The second test proved to have the same results as the first. It looked like Adora was stuck with crutches, help and sitting by the sidelines for now.

It was a crushing blow.

\---

The next day, in the courtyard Adora sat and watched Adam training with Teela. She had found the twins fishing at a royal pond. Again. She was none too happy to have to search for her charge, jealous that the princess went off with He-Man and generally feeling out of sorts. This made the training extra intense.

Adam didn’t feel like working out at the moment. He could see his sister sitting by the outer palace wall clearly wishing she had a sword and legs and wanting to fight. He felt guilty about being the one with all the power. And, if he was going to be honest, he’d rather be fishing. He swing half-heartedly at Teela who blocked him easily.

“Adam! Pay attention!” Teela growled. Clearly frustrated and not understanding why Adam was worse than normal. “Why don’t you show the princess how we fight here on Eternia!?”

Adam, fed up with the whole process, glanced over at Adora, decided on a course of action to end the training fast, and then faced Teela again in a fighting stance.

“Be careful what you wish for, Captain!” He said and then started attacking with a series of blows and complex moves that had Teela immediately on the defensive. When he had finally backed her into a losing position, swords locked and Teela held down by his brute strength, he grinned. “Is that good enough for today?”

Chest heaving from exertion and surprise, Teela nodded and reluctantly said, “I give.”

“All right,” Adam lowered his sword and turned his back, intent on heading over to his sister. At that moment Teela raised her arm to attack him from behind, a reminder that he shouldn’t turn his back on his enemies. She thought she would bring the lesson under control this way. Losing to the prince was completely unexpected and it made her temper flare. But Adam somehow anticipated her move, twisted and parried.

She only had the upper hand for moments and she was back on the defensive again.  Step. Stab. Parry. Twist. Flip. She was on the ground this time with the sword at her throat.

“Had enough for today?” Adam was hardly out of breath and looking very serious.

Teela could only nod slightly. Eyes wide. He had never, ever fought like that before. She didn’t think he had it in him.

“We’re done here” Adam said firmly. “No more fighting today, ok?”

At her gasp of agreement, Adam removed his sword and pulled the Captain to her feet.

“Thanks, Teela! See ya!”

She could only watch as he sauntered over to his twin, clearly enjoying his little trick. Obviously the prince hadn’t been trying hard enough in the past, but she would make sure he never gave a half effort at any future training lesson again! She left to put away the practise swords and head to her next duty of the day.

Adam’s grin was infectious, and Adora couldn’t help grinning back. “You shouldn’t have done that, Brother!” She scolded him but only slightly.

He sat down beside her with a little whump. “Huh. I get tired of being known as lazy and slow sometimes. I just wanted to be myself. The true me.”

Adora leaned on Adam’s arm. “I know. And you should. No one will think you are He-Man now anyway.”

“Aaaaaaaaaah, but I do!” Came a very familiar voice from right behind them.

“Skeletor!” Adam yelled jumping to his feet. He didn’t get far, grabbed by a henchman at the same time that Adora was. “You’ll never get away with this!”

The twins struggled and yelled but it was no use in their current forms. Skeletor’s men were too strong.

“Well, Prince Adam,” Skeletor paused over Adam’s name, enjoying the hint. “Let’s see if your precious He-Man can rescue you now!”

Turning to the henchmen he said “Take them away!” and the whole group turned to the wall where Skeletor blew a hole in it and they escaped to a waiting ship.

\--

Teela had left the courtyard somewhat shaken and hurt and surprised. She didn’t like being bested by anyone and to find out that her unreliable, incapable charge was actually more than capable turned her world upside down. How long had he known how to fight? How long had Adam lied?

She was just heading over to her office when a rumble in the distance happened. It sounded like a small explosion. A guard came running up.

“Captain! Skeletor just left the palace!”

“Notify the king.” She ordered. “Do we have any surveillance as to what he was up to?”

“I don’t know, Captain.”

“Ok, go find out. I’ll see to the royal family myself.”

They both split off, running.

\---

The king and queen were safe in their quarters, waiting for more information. Teela had guards all around making sure they couldn’t be harmed. More guards were searching for the prince and princess. She was just waiting for news when her father, Man-At-Arms burst through the doorway.

“He took the twins!” Duncan was out of breath but didn’t pause until he was before his King. “Skeletor and his henchmen took the prince and princess. The video isn’t clear, I can’t tell where he went, but I think we can safely assume it was Snake Mountain.”

“He-Man,” Queen Marlena began, “Duncan, see if you can reach him to help us!”

Duncan coughed discretely knowing that there was a good chance of no help coming from there at all. “I’ll see what I can do, Highness.”

“Assemble the Royal Guard!” Ordered King Randor. “No villain will keep my children for long!”

“Sire,” Duncan began, feeling like he’d said this before, “I think maybe a small group should go and infiltrate Snake Mountain. If Skeletor sees an army, there’s no telling what harm he could do to the prince and princess.”

Randor paused, considering. “You’re right, Man-At-Arms. Assemble a small team of my best warriors!”

A guard burst in the room at that point. “All wind raiders are in pre-flight checks. They will be ready to go in minutes.”

“I’ll take care of this, Sire,” Duncan said and he and Teela left the room. There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

\--

In Skeletor’s ship, Adora felt energized and ready to fight. Beside her, Adam was alert and looking around. They were tied up, arms bound at their sides, and tossed into the back end of Skeletor’s transport. Guarded by a lizard man Adam had never seen before.

The lizard man was tall and rippling with muscles. He was covered in scales. What was really different about him was the look in his eyes. The one time Adam caught the lizard’s eye, he shuddered. The cold, empty stare was unlike all of Skeletor’s other henchmen. This guy was mean.

“Where are we going?” He asked. “What’s going to happen to us?”

The lizard man only narrowed his eyes in response.

Adam knew they were flying for far too long. Snake Mountain wasn’t that far away. He also knew there was nothing he could do in the state they were in. Waiting until he could change to He-Man would be their best bet.

The ship landed roughly and Skeletor came over to see his prisoners.

“Well, your royal highnesses,” he sneered. ”We’re here.”

“Where’s here?” asked Adora. Alert. Watching. She didn’t know Eternia like Adam but ever the soldier, she was looking for a means of escape. She silently cursed her infirmity but would deal with that when the time came.

At a gesture from Skeletor, lizard man grabbed Adora and roughly pulled her to her feet. Skeletor did the same to Adam. Adam absolutely did not like the way the lizard was eyeing his sister. A hungry, evil look crossed the reptile’s face.

“If you wanted to dance, you could have asked nicely,” Adora quipped. She wasn’t afraid at all yet. This felt like old times.

The lizard smacked her across the face. Hard. Adam instantly started struggling in his bonds. Adora just got angry. She whipped her head forward and head butted the lizard man back. Hard. He staggered back and in doing so pulled Adora off her feet.

Adam, in the meanwhile used his weight to try and pull Skeletor off balance. Both twins were still tied up so fighting was difficult and over quickly. More henchmen filled the area and they were dragged out of the ship by many hands, unable to even wiggle.

“Bring them to the throne room!” Skeletor ordered. The whole group moved quickly away from the ship.

Now on the outside, Adam still couldn’t tell where they were. The ship had landed inside some kind of cavern. It was huge and there was no sign of where the outside was. Looking up, the rock ended in complete darkness. The walls themselves faded out into the gloom as well. There were no identifying symbols of any kind.

Adam was worried. He knew Eternia and this place was completely unfamiliar. If they weren’t in Snake Mountain, no one would be able to find them.

The twins were dragged into another room, significantly smaller but it held a stone throne, lots of devices of varying kinds and several shackles attached to the walls. The twins were shackled around their necks to the wall closest to the throne. Side by side.

Skeletor ordered his henchmen out and they quickly left. He stood there gloating for a while, enjoying his victory.

“What do you want, Skeletor?” Adam finally asked, tired of waiting. Actually he was tired period. Fighting Teela earlier and no food after made him wish the kidnapping had had better timing. Made him wish he hadn’t decided to show off his swordsmanship skills.

“Actually,” Skeletor sneered, “I’m waiting for He-Man to appear. He’s going to rescue you soon, isn’t he?”

“When he gets here, you’ll be sorry!” Adam responded.

“Oh, I think he’s here already,” Skeletor replied. He paused for a beat and then leaned forward and said, ”He-Man.”

\---

They were in deep trouble. Adora and Adam both realised that the secret was out. He was still never going to admit it, especially not to Skeletor! Adam tried to contact the sorceress telepathically. It wasn’t his skill. Usually she reached out to him but he had to try. Instead of responding to Skeletor, Adam closed his eyes and started breathing calmly. Thinking. Reaching.

This infuriated the evil wizard and he took his staff and shot a beam out at Adam. For a moment, Adam glowed and spasmed.

Adora cried out, “Stop it! You’re hurting him!”

Skeletor looked at her with disdain. “I’m just calling He-Man. And he will show himself or you both will suffer!” He ended with a bolt to Adora who immediately cried out and stiffened in pain.

This continued, bolts from the staff, for a while on the twins alternating between them. They quickly learned not to respond and Skeletor grew bored.

“I know you’re He-Man! Change! Become him!” Skeletor focused on Adam. “I can feel magic surrounding you!” This time a light from Skeletor’s hand appeared and slowly moved over Adam’s body. It stopped by his right shoulder.

“Ah ha!” Skeletor pulled Adam forward and the light shone down his back. The Sword of Power was completely illuminated. “What’s this, then? He-Man’s sword!”

Skeletor unsheathed the sword and held it aloft. “A magic sword, it seems. I can feel the power of Grayskull running through it.”

The twins could only lie slumped against the wall. Their energy was sapped from the torture.

“I believe, my dear Prince Adam that we have to settle some debts!” Skeletor laughed but it was a most evil laugh. He was still holding the sword, eyeing it and twisting it around.

Adora straightened up and sputtered. “You leave him alone!”

“I have no more need of you, Princess!” Skeletor declared. “My quarrel is with He-Man now! He owes me for all the damage he’s done over the years.”

Skeletor turned and called out loudly, “Two Tongues! Come here!”

The lizard man appeared with a quiet speed and agility.

“For your help, you may have Princess Adora and use her in any way you want! I‘m done with her.”

The twins locked eyes. This was definitely far worse than anything they had had to deal with before. If Adora wasn’t afraid before, she certainly was now.

The lizard man already started to release Adora from the wall, lust and vengeance in his eyes.

“Wait!” Adam called, desperate. Thinking fast. “You need Adora, Skeletor. Kill me, do what you want with me but if you marry her you can be the legitimate king of Eternia. She’ll be next in line for the throne!”

Adora knew where Adam was going with this and played along.

“You’ve always been my favourite villain!” Lizard man was letting his hands roam over the princess in a way Adora did not like at all. “I’ll –oof- marry you…!”

Skeletor strode over and grabbed the princess’s face, showing no kindness. “I wouldn’t touch your filth for any reason, Princess! I will take the throne of Eternia by force, using He-Man. Now be gone!” and he released her.

Two Tongues hauled Adora to her feet, not careful where his hands landed. Then he swung her up over his shoulders. As the lizard man prepared to leave, Skeletor turned away started torturing Adam with a vengeance. Using spells on the Sword of Power and running them through and off the sword to disperse into the prince.

Adam was powerless and screaming. Knowing he could very well lose his sister. Feeling a pain everywhere like he never had before. This was a Skeletor with all the stops pulled out. No bumbling. No kindness. Just pure evil. Very quickly there was no room left in his head for thoughts of any kind. Pain ruled and was everything.

Adora knew that this could be the last time she saw her beloved twin. She could feel his torment echoing inside her the same way he could feel her reactions. Their bond intensified at times like this. Useful but also crippling. Adora struggled against her captor, desperation making her especially strong.

She lunged particularly hard and fell to the ground. Two Tongues pulled her to her feet and back handed her again. Adora was furious. She was beyond furious.

She straightened up and felt a cold power coursing through her. When she glanced down at Adam on the floor screaming, she knew it was up to her. Feeling an urge she couldn’t quash she called out “For the Honour of Grayskull!”

Her leg, the very leg that couldn’t hold her up, that left her crippled and unable to function, started glowing. That glow quickly spread up to her whole body. Two Tongues, who had a strong grip on her body was immediately burned. He would have jumped back but he was frozen. And then incinerated.

She-Ra stood in Adora’s place. Glorious. Strong. And furious. Her hands glowed with a power she had never had before. She was stronger and more terrible than she had ever been.

The stakes had never been higher.

“Unhand my brother, Skeletor!” She-Ra demanded. Her voice echoed loudly, powered by magic.

Skeletor was crazed with his efforts against Adam and didn’t hear She-Ra.

She-Ra held her hands up and released the glow into balls and fired them at the evil wizard. He stumbled, startled.

“Wha-?” he gasped disoriented.

“Release my brother or suffer the consequences!” She-Ra demanded again.

“Fool!” Skeletor screamed. “I will do no such thing! Henchmen! Attack!”

The room filled with lizard men, hairy beasts and other terrible creatures. They surrounded She-Ra and lurched forward.

“I don’t think so! Your time is up!” She-Ra closed her eyes and started glowing head to toe. She spun around and the glow dispersed. All henchmen were instantly incinerated.

Skeletor stood there, slack-mouthed. Adam lay unmoving on the ground.

“You don’t kill!” Skeletor gasped. “You never kill!”

Suddenly, he was the one who was afraid. Terrified.

“I,” She-Ra stepped forward with each word, “have had completely had enough of you! Eternia deserves peace! My BROTHER deserves to live his life in PEACE!” At this point she was glowing and looming and terrifying Skeletor.

“Be GONE!” She-Ra bellowed and the whole room filled with her glow.

It faded and all that was left was Skeletor’s broken staff and a pile of ash and fabric.

She-Ra was stunned for a moment and then Adam moaned.

“Brother!” She knelt down and pulled off his ropes with ease. She brushed the hair back from his face.

“My sword,” Adam whispered.

She-Ra retrieved it and held it out for Adam. He grasped it weakly. “By the power of Grayskull!”

Nothing happened.

Adam tried again, a little louder. There was nothing.

She-Ra knew exactly how that felt. At the same time, she could see her brother was injured and needed help. Once more, her hands glowed, warmly this time, and she put them on his head. “Let your wounds be healed.”

It took some time, draining She-Ra of her energy, but Adam was soon restored. As he stood, she sank to her knees and the power of She-Ra faded out returning Adora to her natural form.

Adam tried the sword once more. “By the Power of Grayskull!” but he already knew it was futile.

Adora slowly stood up, gratefully realising that her leg was completely restored. “We need to get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. ‘Before more henchmen show up!”

Adora knew that there were no more henchmen here or on Snake Mountain. Knew, without knowing how, that she had ended the evil on Eternia for a long, long time. She still desperately wanted to get out of there though.

“The hanger is that way. Let’s see if we can fly Skeletor’s ship home.”

The twins raced out the door and they were in luck! The ship was there and the door was open. It was eerily quiet in the hanger and they wasted no time boarding the ship. They each sat at a control seat and took a moment to get familiar with the controls.

Adora flipped a switch and suddenly the roof opened up above them. Blue sky.

“Ready to go home, brother?”

\---

Escorted by Eternian guards in ships, the twin’s ship landed safely at the palace. They emerged to weapons pointing at them but it became quickly clear that they were alone and this was no trick of Skeletor’s. The king and queen were overjoyed to see the twins again. A happy reunion followed.

Later, sitting quietly in Adam’s room, the twins went over the details of the day they couldn’t share with the others.

“I don’t understand what happened,” Adam was saying. “My sword just feels like ordinary metal now.”

“That’s because it is,” a voice from the window said. The sorceress was standing there, shaking her feathers out a bit. It was clear she had flown in her falcon form from Castle Grayskull to see them. “It is over. Your time as He-Man, champion of Eternia, has come to an end.”

“Why? How?” Adam stood abruptly.

Adora rose more slowly. “It’s because I killed everyone, isn’t it.” She stated. It sounded so bad. They did not kill. Ever. And yet, she was home because she obliterated the Horde. There was blood on her hands because there was no other way. Remove the problem once and for all.

“Yes, Princess. With Skeletor and every creature of evil now gone, Eternia will know a peace unlike any other for many, many years.”

Adam stared at his sister with wide eyes. “You killed them? How? When?”

“You were out of it, Brother. Being tortured. Skeletor’s plan was working.” She replied. “I was being taken off to be tormented and killed horribly. It was our most desperate hour.”

“The power that crippled Adora’s leg was of Castle Grayskull,” the Sorceress interjected. “From a dark time, long ago. I was coming to warn you about it but Skeletor showed up first. It was an ancient magic, from the First Ones. The Sword of Honour must have been a conductor for it when you obliterated the Horde on Etheria.”

Adam again was completely dumbstruck. “We killed the Horde?”

“I suspected it with the way you both were transported back to Eternia. The power was so great that it blew back into Adora. The spirits of Castle Grayskull clearly decided to end the battles once and for all. Adora did not choose to kill; she became their conduit and their weapon.”

Adam sat down hard. “This is so much to take in.”

Adora glanced down for a second. “So what next? What happens now?”

“This is the end of your time as champions. You will live in peace, grow old and rule as King and Queen. It will be a time of prosperity.” The Sorceress responded. “He-Man and She-Ra will fade into stories and from there into legend until they are needed again. Other people, in the distant future, will take up the swords when it is time and restore balance to the universe as you have done.”

The Sorceress stood in front of Adam. “I will take the Sword of Power now, please.”

He numbly held it out and placed it on the Sorceress’s outstretched hands. It glowed for a moment and then vanished.

“Thank you, Prince Adam. Princess Adora. Your sacrifices, dedication and service towards all people will be rewarded with love and peace. No one will forget in their hearts what you have done for them, though they will not know that you were He-Man and She-Ra.” With a small nod, the Sorceress shimmered into her falcon form and flew out the window.

“It’s over,” Adam said with a tone of disbelief as he stood. He reached out and pulled his sister into a tight hug.

“It’s over.” Adora repeated, knowing the next chapter in their lives would be completely different from before. “It’s really over.”

End


End file.
